Kumander Bawang (2015 TV series)
Kuamder Bawang is a 2015 Philippine superhero action-fantasy comedy-drama produced by IBC and Viva Television, based on the 1988 film of the same title from Viva Films which was originally starring Herbert Bautista in the title role. Directed by Wenn V. Deramas and Mervyn B. Brondial, it is topbilled by Josh Padilla in his first lead role as Kumander Bawang, together with the powerhouse cast. The series premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC on September 28, 2015, replacing Voltron Man. It is produced by Vic del Rosario, Jr. and Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo's GMO Unit. The series marks as the third primetime series produced by Viva Television for IBC after ''Esperanza'' and ''Hayate the Combat Butler''. Synopsis Matang Bato is a small village which kept many dark mysteries in its past and they are starting to haunt them once again. Our unlikely hero, Tikboy (Josh Padilla) was a frail teenager seeking to make his grandfather proud by joining in his Moro-Moro stage play. But little did he know there was more to his life than just being a stage actor. Suddenly monsters were appearing left and right, revived and controlled by their leader, Conde Regalado (DJ Durano), they struck terror to the village. Acquiring the aid of old hermit, Tinyente Kulog, he learned about his past and how it will help save the villagers. Transformed into Kumander Bawang, armed with garlic bombs and superhuman strength, he ventured forth to end the battle that his father has started twenty years ago. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Josh Padilla' as Tikboy Regaldo / Kumander Bawang *'Michelle Vito' as Julia dela Paz - Tikboy's love interest. *'DJ Durano' as Conde Regalado 'Supporting Cast' *'Jobelle Salvador' as Tess Regalado - Tikboy's mom *'Phillip Salvador' as Dennis Regalado - Tikboy's dad *'Carlo Lacana' as Kiko Esteban / Boy Bawang - Tikboy's best friend. *'Cherie Gil' as Cherry dela Paz - Julia's mom *'Lito Pimentel' as Rommel dela Paz - Julia's dad *'Dianne dela Fuente' as Carmen Santiago *'Arkin del Rosario' as Odie Rodriguez - Tikboy's best friend. *'Gina Pareño' as Aling Sebya - Tibkoy's grandmother. *'Polo Ravales' as Nestor Roberdo *'Aubrey Caraan' as Rose Ann Francisco - Julia's classmate *'Eddie Garcia' as Lolo Ambo *'Lucy Quinto' as Lucy Trinidad *'Augusto Victa' as Padre Sebastia 'Superheroes' *'Carlo Lazerna' as Kevyn Boy *'Cliff Hogan' as Tiknan *'John James Uy' as Ernesto *'Imee Schweighart' as Liwayway *'Aiza Marquez' as Wanda 'Villains' *'Johan Lourens' as Wang *'Alessandra de Rossi' as Ek-Ek *'Kian Kazemi' as Kulog *'Coraleen Waddell' as Vivia *'Bernard Palanca' as Dark Man *'King Certeza' as Hulk 'Extended Cast' *'Issa Pressman' as Luningning *'Daniel Fernando' as Ka Dario *'LJ Moreno' as Margarita *'Dick Israel' as Perfidia *'Alexis Navarro' as Maxima Production staff *Directors: Wenn V. Deramas and Mervyn B. Brondial *Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo *Writers: Jose Javier Reyes, Jimuel dela Cruz and Dexter Hemedez *Executive Producer: Vic del Rosario, Jr. *Producers: Ruchel Covacha, Veronique del Rosario-Corpus and Ramon Salvador *Musical Score and Sound Design: Mon del Rosario *Editors: Ben Panaligan and Annabelle Macauba *Art Director: Bert Habal *Cinematography: Neil Daza and Rody Lacap *Production Design: Randy Gamier *Costume Design: Steve de Leon *Associate Producer: Marilyn Tavora Consorte *Lighting Director: Monino Duque and Jay Linao *Make-Up Artist: Wheng Legaspi Soundtrack *''Kumander Bawang'' (composed and arranged by Mon del Rosario) - Josh Padilla See also * List of Filipino superheroes * List of Filipino supervillains * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Kumander Bawang on Facebook * Kumander Bawang on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Fantasy television series Category:Comedy-drama television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition